During normal night time operation of a searchlight on a helicopter, an operator/pilot may not be familiar with a street address of areas he/she is flying over. Even with a Global Positioning System (GPS), an exact location of interest may be unclear. Crude use of moving map technologies and GPS allow pilots to have some knowledge of specific locations, but generally only those directly under them. Pilots may not be allowed to hover directly over a target location, so the moving map technologies may not be sufficiently accurate.